The hit list
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Yami is an assassin who is to befriend a boy called Yugi who supposedly killed his parents. Even though he hates this person, he has a task to fulfill and will be damned if he fails. However, at the end of the day, he will get what he wants, he'll make sure of it. But what even is his task, what's the purpose? YxY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Two figures crouched behind a tree concealed in the shadows, their back hunched over while they map out the apartment complex in front of them. The smaller raised his gun upwards, utilizing his scope to zoom in on the male near the window above, a beer can and a cigarette in hand. The drunken male stumbled around the room, oblivious to the silhouettes following his every movement like hawks. They ignored the wind as it brushed and danced around them, thankful they came prepared beforehand with thick coats that are helping them remain warm whilst spending their night scoping the rundown building. They remained still, eyes unblinking and scope always on target to make sure they don't lose sight of their top of the list victim.

"Look's like we've found our target, what's he on the list for?"

The smaller shuffled on his feet further towards the shadows, obscuring passerby's view from seeing the two males, fully armed and aiming "The drunk has been on the list for a couple of months, the asshole killed his wife and twelve year old daughter. He eluded the area away from the cops without a trace, bunking here for the past month."

"Any other malefactor records apart from the recent kill?" The taller took a list from within his coat pocket, scanning all the different names jotted down.

"From the file, he's hit the bars a couple of times. The first arrest had been for robbing a store down the block and one for assaulting an old woman for cash while wasted. Looks like the old man needs to learn when it's time to put down the booze."

"You've missed one." He used his flashlight to highlight the scribbled down words "Apparently he raped his neighbour.."

"He's such an-... Wait, our target is leaving the building." He quickly moved position from behind the tree to get a better view of the male exiting the apartment. They watched as he tossed his now empty can in a nearby bush before wobbling down the road to where the two had an inkling would be towards the pub to get wasted more than he is already. They pulled down their wooly hats that work as a mask to hide their identity in case they failed to descry any witnesses that may linger nearby while going in for the kill.

They hid in the shadows, being sure to take swift but slow movements as not to alert the male to their presence. The shorter male pulled out a pocket knife that lay within his pocket, the cool metal glistening from the moon as he lowers it towards a piece of rope, cutting a decent size off that he will later use to tie their victim up for an interrogation. Normally they'd just go in for the kill, but tonight they're going to do it differently. They want answers from the male who killed his wife and daughter. They want to know what possessed him to carry out his actions without any care in the world. Did he feel guilty for what he had done by his own hands or did he not even blink an eye at the realization?

"Red, he's taking a corner, looks like we were wrong after all." His voice remained low, eyes never leaving their target "If I'm correct, he's making a beeline for the 'pay for play area.' I feel sorry for those who're unfortunate."

The other nodded at his partner, grasping what the other was saying "Deplorable Mr. Jones, no fun for you tonight." He climbed up the building, disappearing into the darkness up ahead to take a different route.

The taller male watched his partner vanish up the building out of the corner of his eye before turning back towards his on the move victim. Picking up his pace, he followed his victim towards the alleyway, thankful he wore night vision glasses behind his mask to have a better vision inside the darkened narrow space. Slipping behind a garbage disposal, his eyes scanned over the hunched over figure pulling out a cigarette while leaning against the battered wall.

He sauntered forward, his long trench coat billowing behind him due to the whispering wind that brushed past him with every confident stride. He halted in his tracks, hovering over the male who because of the alcohol, is too pissed to process the other figure who's blue eyes bore into his head, hoping to perforate his skin with a mere glare. He leaned down, yanking the male forward harshly which instantly grabbed the wasted males attention. He tried to escape the current firm hold, but he immediately found his weak attempts to be futile, the hand involuntarily tightening on him in a death grip. He stared at his capture, eyes widening when he locked eyes with hardened azure. Those eyes were piercing his very being, almost like they were probing for his soul just to rip it out, leaving him broken and empty.

"W-Who are y-you? Remove y-your mask and reveal y-yourself!" He tried to act confident, but his voice betrayed him, even his slur from the alcohol didn't cover up the shakiness that took hold of his voice. He nearly cursed for all the alcohol he shot down his throat, marking it as bad luck. Trust him to get into trouble when his mind isn't in the right place, leaving him unable to fight off the masked man, even though he will try.

"And why would I obey the likes of you?" He couldn't help the snarl that escaped, his face contorting in disgust with every word the male verbalized. Where's a breath mint when you need one?

"You're a coward!" He could feel his body go numb, probably from the alcohol coursing through his system. He gained an ounce of confidence, hoping to catch the male by surprise to make an attack. He's been in these type of situations before, getting cornered by a couple of thugs trying to steal his nonexistent money. Hell, he was poor, the only bit of money he did have was used on booze to black out the world around him, floating on cloud nine from his drunken state. That's how he liked it, half conscious to the real world and buried in his fantasies. He would have killed himself already if it wasn't for the booze he stocks up on, finding it to be some sort of haven. Why would anyone commit suicide when they can live a terrible, but satisfying life drowning in misery while drinking their life away?

"A coward, huh?" Azure eyes narrowed, his fists tightening at the side of his hips once he released the male "And what about you Anthony Jones? Doesn't running away make you a coward?" He stepped back, watching the drunks eyes widen at the mention of his name. "Are you not a coward for killing your wife and daughter when times got rough? especially when they didn't abide by your sick rules? What's the definition of a true coward? Please enlighten me."

He shook his head in disbelief "How did you know?" He stepped forward, his finger pointing accusingly "How do you know about that? Who are you! Tell me now or I'll.. I'll kill you! TELL ME NOW!"

"Of course you'll kill me." He chuckled behind his mask, eyes never leaving hazy aqua. "That's just what you do. When you feel threatened, when you're exposed, you draw blood. Tell me, what sick being would kill his own family? Do you have no morals?"

"You know nothing about me-"

"-Are you willing to wager on that?" He raised an eyebrow, amused "I could pull out a list if you're disbelieving." Without waiting for a reply, he reached inside his pocket and grasped a rumpled piece of paper. Raising it, he cleared his throat. "Your name is Anthony Jones, you're 47 years old. Your wife Cynthia was just 45 when you killed her, along with your twelve year old daughter Crystal. You lived in a small town called Ka-"

"ENOUGH!" He lunged forward, attaching himself to the taller male, successfully backing them into the opposing wall. He grabbed the piece of paper the other held seconds ago, ripping it into a thousand pieces before attacking the masked male, his ineffective blows not phasing the other male whatsoever as he dodges the drunks every sluggish assault. The taller had a sudden impulse to laugh, moving out of the way swiftly without much care. He couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at the corner of his lip once he witnessed the drunken male stumble backward, the alcohol finally taking effect and enervating him tremendously. There's only a matter of time before he loses consciousness, falling victim to the darkness.

"Touchy.." He watched the male give up on his blows, stumbling backward. At first he thought he was about to make contact with the ground, especially since he was swaying marginally. However, he didn't expect the other to pull out a sharpened blade, raising it dauntingly towards him, his legs in an attacking stance. He nearly scoffed, mentally beating himself up for not thinking correctly. Of course a killer would carry weapons with him, whether a small blade or a gun. Once a sadist, always a sadist.

"I'm not letting you stay alive when you know so much about me! Damnit, I don't want you handing me into the cops do I?" He stumbled forward, the blade raised and hovering over the 'stalkers' heart. Just as he was about to pierce flesh, a pain shot down his spine, a burn forming in his upper back making the blade fall freely from his hands, the darkness gripping him faster than before. He collapsed to the ground, kneecaps scraping over damp battered pavement which seemed to add to the discomfort forming on flesh. His hand began to shake, his eyes blurry from a mixture of pain and alcohol. He wanted to cry, tears were already forming at his eyes, a stinging sensation gathering at the corner and spreading. Just as he was about to fall into a state of unconsciousness, another sharp pain emitted from his back, a metallic object exited his back in a ragged way, the pull not straight nor swift, cutting deeper into his skin.

"I didn't think you would arrive in time."

"I didn't think you would get backed into a corner."

"Hmpf." He grunted, kicking the now limp body of the male at his feet, the blood pouring freely from the wound made from his partner. He watched the other bend towards the drunk, feeling for a pulse or anything that would confirm that he was still alive. He cursed under his breath, discarding the rope off in the distance with a huff.

"He's dead."

"I'm not surprised, you weren't exactly gentle." He hauled the corpse over his shoulder, frowning from the stench "What were you doing up there?"

The smaller shrugged, grabbing his bag and stuffing his sniper and blade inside "I was on the lookout. I tried contacting you, but your walkie talkie wasn't on."

"Sorry." He grunted, his back hunching over due to the weight of the male "He weighs a tonne, let's head back before my back lets out."

His partner nodded, leading the way out and eyes on the lookout as they head back towards their base, their task complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you were successful?"

"Yes boss, he's no longer a threat."

"Very good. You boys never let me down." He eyed the male, his eyes twitching "Yami, my boy. There's something you need to know."

Said person looked up, eyebrow raised in question "What is it uncle?"

His eyes turned serious, watching intently for a reaction "I have ultimately ascertained who killed your parents." He leaned forward, chin on palm "I've finally solved the mystery."

Yami's eyes widened, his head shaking in disbelief "Y-You?" His eyes narrowed "Who? Who killed them. When I get my hands on them I'm going to ki-"

Aknadin mentally smirked, expecting that reaction "-He goes by the name of Yugi Muto. He's the same age as you and lives in Domino. From the file, he tends 'Domino High', while also living in a small game shop called 'The Kame Game'."

"Right." Yami stood up and was about to march out the door when a hand gripping his wrist halted him in his tracks. He frowned, his anger increasing from being stopped "What are you doing?" He pulled on his arm, relinquishing his wrist from his uncle's grasp "What's the meaning of this?" His voice remained low and calm, betraying his true feelings.

Aknadin brushed off his clothes before pulling out a file from his drawer. Walking towards the furious male, he shoved the file in his hand and stepped away "This is his file, you do not want to face him blindly. I know you're angry, I know you want to kill him, but hold that thought for a while. I have a task and I believe you will fulfill it correctly."

"A task?" Yami glared, his grip on the file tightening "How can you set me a task when HE is out there walking around freely when he killed my parents!" He shook his head, hands shaking with rage "Do not try and stop me from getting my well deserved revenge!"

"I'm not stopping you. But you will do as I tell you, do I make myself clear?" He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, his nephews glare not fazing him.

"Whatever." He turned his head, mumbling profanities under his breath "What's this task of yours?"

Aknadin smiled in triumph, eyes twinkling mischievously "I want you to attend Domino High and befriend Yugi. No buts, you'll do as I ask."

Yami snapped his head towards his uncle, throat drying "You want me to befriend someone, knowing deep down inside I want to strangle him with my bare hands? What's the meaning of this? Why not kill him now?"

"Do not question me boy, I have my reasons and you will later find out in time. Do as I say and you'll be rewarded greatly. Of course if you successfully do as I say, you can kill this boy however you want. No limit nor disruptions. What do you say?"

"I can't I-"

"Yami." He stepped closer, eyes narrowed "Do not let me down now."

Yami stared down at the file that contains information about the male he now despises. For three years, he's been searching for the person who had killed his parents and those three years he had no success. He grieved on his own, no one by his side to comfort him until he was taken in by his uncle who insisted he work with him as an assassin. At first he disagreed, knowing his parents would frown at the thought of him killing a soul. But all the pent up anger that did nothing but build up over the years, needed to be released. He agreed and joined his cousin Seto as an assassin, working as partners to execute those who have broken the law and, unfortunately, escaped without a trace. HPHD (Human protection, human demise) work to bring justice to those who need it, never taking their job lightly. They also offer a sanctuary to those who require it, helping them stay in a safe environment with constant protection if anyone is a threat to them.

Thousands of other people work for the HPHD, hoping to make the world a better place by ridding the trash and protecting the valuables. The cops seemingly fail to do their job right, leaving it to the assassins to annihilate the asses that ruin the world with their mere presence. Sometimes instead of killing their victim, they capture them and imprison them until one feels they've learned their lesson and will no longer cause havoc. However, for someone who's crimes are unforgivable, such as Anthony Jones, they're instantly killed on the spot, no second chances or a trial. Once you're on the execution list, it's impossible to come off it until they've been taken care of.

He sighed, eyes scrunching tightly while he comes to terms with his task. How is his uncle expecting him to act civil to someone who killed his parents? He made a vow that when he finds the person behind it, he will not hesitate in killing them, inflicting harm on that person who dared touch his parents. He hasn't been the same since, not the same caring boy he used to be. Yes, he cares deeply for the only family he has left, but letting people in is a hard task. He doesn't want to let another in just to lose them, he doesn't want to go through another experience like when he lost his parents. All his mourning is because of Yugi and no matter what, he will pay for what he's done. One way or another, he will make his life hell and Yami will be enjoying every second.

"I'll do it, as long as you keep your word and let me have him after you've finished whatever you're set out to do. I'm not letting him get away with what he's done and if you try and stop me from killing him, I'll do everything in my power to get past this wall you're constructing to keep me away. Even if that means killing you to get to Yugi." He gave a glare before exiting the room with a slam of the door, the force caused a gush of wind to brush past the desk, knocking over a couple of files.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath "That boy really does like a dramatic exit.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This has been in my Docs, I wasn't going to publish it because I didn't really like the turnout. However, I thought why not publish it and see what you guys think?

Sorry for the short chapter^^ S:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Yami held a hand over his temple as he began to read the file that belongs to no other than the person who killed his parents, Yugi Muto. He gripped the side of the table, anger radiating off him in waves once his eyes lay on the picture of a teenage boy, smiling at the camera without a care in the world. It baffled him, knowing that someone who is so innocent looking could lay a finger on another individual. It seems almost unlikely, but then again, the quieter ones are the characters you should be conscious of, never knowing what they are holding inside and when they will later snap. He used to be one of those, someone who held in all his anger until a band coiled and suddenly snapped, all his frustrations finally emerging.

He didn't care what the murderer looked like, in actuality, he didn't even take a second glance, feeling absolutely repulsed. For three whole years, his mind had been racing, wondering just who killed his parents, who hid in the darkness completely veiled. Different images had swarmed his mind, his mind picturing the attacker, however, none seemed to fit the actual description. A boy that couldn't be older than 18 of age killed his parents? Wouldn't that make him 15 when it happened?

It didn't seem unlikely, as there have been plenty of teenagers who've broken the law frequently, carrying weapons such as kitchen knives or razor blades around with them and using them on someone unfortunate. As that saying goes 'never judge a book by its cover'. He sure as hell won't be doing that anytime soon now the truth has been revealed. What the kid had against his parents, he doesn't know. Apparently their bodies were astringently battered then burnt beyond recognition; however, evidence lay near their bodies such as passports, wallets/purses.. Another form of ID's. Even mobile phones were found, though shattered, those items unmistakably belonged to his parents.

He remembers the funeral all too well, the remnants of his parents were burnt into ash and buried underground. He added a border and a year later bought a gravestone with their names embedded into the marble with gold lettering that spells out a simple sentence 'Took too soon, a loving father and mother, may you rest in peace.' Not many appeared at his parents funeral, only his uncle, cousin and maybe the odd few that were friends. None he knew though. He was thankful he could give them a burial they deserve, even though they were buried way too soon.

"Yami?"

Yami glanced up abaft his blonde bangs, watching his cousin stride into the room "What is it?"

"You've been in here for hours. What's keeping you? Ever since you went and reported to my father, you've locked yourself up." He leaned against the oak desk; eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his cousins demeanor. He seemed tense, his fists a deathly white as he grips the table in a vice like grip. His eyes were narrowed, his pupils a darker shade than usual. All in all, he looked pissed off.

"A revelation of who killed my parents." He murmured, fingers rubbing at his temples thanks to the quickly forming headache. All this anger had shot straight to his head.

"You know? But how..?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a seat opposite Yami now that his interest has been piqued.

"Thanks to your father. He's gathered all the information, putting two and two together, successfully finding the culprit." He let his cheek rest on his palm as he flicks through the file, memorizing information and facts about the teen.

Seto watched his cousin intently before picking up the file on the desk. He opened the file and at examining the name, his throat went dry in skepticism "Yugi?" He shook his head "You've got to be kidding me.."

Yami's gaze flickered between the file and his cousin "You know this kid?"

Seto snorted, placing the file back on the desk, his attention on his cousin "I'm afraid I do not personally, but he's well known in Japan.. He's known as the 'King of Games'. The kid caught fame by playing a card game called Duel Monsters.."

Yami didn't reply; instead he leaned his head on his arms that were on the desk, his head spinning. It was already late when they finished their task, and yet he's still up working, even though it's more of a private matter than anything. He needs sleep which he's been lacking for a couple of weeks now, his mind not fully with it and instead focused on everything but his surroundings. A yawn eluded past his lips, his hand failing to block it from escaping in time.

"Rest cousin, I'm sure this revelation has made you exhausted." He leaned over and squeezed his cousins arm before heading towards the door. Just as he was about to make his exit, his cousin's voice broke through the silence, halting him in his tracks.

"I'll be attending Domino High.."

"Pardon?" He turned around, hand still gripping the door handle.

"Aknadin wants me to attend Domino High and befriend Yugi." He turned his head away from Seto "I can't do it, Seto, I cannot place on a mask around someone who's put my life through hell. He killed them.. He-" He couldn't believe he was tearing up, especially in front of his cousin. Usually, he'd grieve on his own when a sudden wave of anguish struck him. Gods, how much he yearns to see his parents again.

Seto closed his eyes, staying silent to give his cousin time to collect himself, knowing he hates showing weakness in front of others. Seto doesn't know what it's like to lose someone so close, but to some extent he's aware on how it can affect someone. His mother moved to Egypt because of 'business' and has yet to come back. He was just 14 when she left, one year before his auntie and uncle died so for four years he hasn't seen his mother. On the odd occasion, he would find himself with a phone call from her, telling him how she is and assuring him she'll be back soon so 'take care'. He's grateful she's still around even though he doesn't see her in person, but knowing there's always a chance he could lose her, he cherishes his phone calls with her just in case one day he wakes up and she's not there anymore. After a couple of minutes, he made his way around the desk and spun his cousin's chair around, kneeling down. He stared into those watery crimson orbs, his heart breaking at the sight. "Why?"

"He didn't state the reason. All he said was I'd know in time, telling me not to question it." Yami sighed, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

"And are you going to? Enroll at the school I mean?" He raised an eyebrow in question, watching his cousin bite his lip at the query.

"Of course I am. I'm not letting him get away with everything he's done. The only problem that I'm sure will arise is I cannot see myself acting civil with him. There's only so much I'd be able to withstand from him before I lose it. I just don't understand how Aknadin would benefit from this.."

Seto nodded his head, agreeing with his cousin. Yes, it seemed aberrant, but he must have a reason to send Yami to Domino. Standing up, he glanced out of the window and sighed "When?"

Yami tapped the desk in time with the rain splashing on the window, finding the noise to be soothing despite sitting aggravated "He sent me a text earlier. He expects me to start next week."

"Pretty direct?"

Yami leaned on his desk, head in hands "You know, I appreciate your father taking me in when everything went downhill, but he's becoming a pain in the ass. It's one thing after another and I'm sick of prancing around all the time. He has business with the kid who killed my parents, this is fucking ridiculous! For the love of Ra, why does he delay the inevitable. He will need to tell me his business sooner or later. Too bad it's the latter, huh?"

Seto rolled his eyes, arms crossed over chest "May I remind you cousin, my father has always been stubborn when it comes down to his 'business'. being straight forward is not his forte."

"I see." With one last sigh, Yami pushed up from his desk "With no other choice in the matter, you shall assist me at Domino High."

Seto coughed "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to accompany you to Domino High?"

"I'm not going in there alone otherwise I'd place the muzzle near the kids head and shoot without hesitation. And besides, partners stick together, correct?"

One look at his cousin and he caved "Whatever." His eyes narrowed considerably, his glare set solely on his relative "You owe me for this. I'll spend the week searching for ways you can repay me. Goodnight, cousin."

"Night!" Yami called after the brunet, smirking when his cousin replied back with a groan and several curse words. He was thankful he had the brunet as his partner, otherwise he'd be screwed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun lingered proudly up ahead, reflecting its heated sun rays on the school building, blanketing the students in warmth as they gather on the school yard. Two figures observed the building with scowls, the beautiful weather failed to lift their spirits up which was shown by their posture. They did need to tend school with a bunch of people, after all. Normally they'd enjoy the day to themselves, training in a closed off space to become a better-skilled assassin. They'd also test out their aim, firing on targets, proving their skill and staying alert in case they happen to shoot down an innocent pedestrian. Spending their day completing work and being stuck around stuck up snobs is not how they were hoping to spend their day. It's such a shame Aknadin insisted it's the best for Yami to befriend Yugi.

Yami in a sulk had slammed the door, proud to make another dramatic exit. His temper would always flare when in the presence of his uncle since he'd demanded he join Domino High. Domino High isn't so much the problem, it's the kid who tends it _every day._ Though thoroughly pissed at his uncle for delaying the kill, he's pleased the culprit has been found.

"With that scowl on your face, you'll find it hard to make friends."

Yami titled his head towards Seto, raising an eyebrow "Who said I was here to make friends?"

"How do you expect to be on 'friendly' terms with Yugi when you look like you want to kill somebody?"

"But I do want to kill somebody.." He trailed off, ignoring the exasperated look Seto gave him.

"Besides the point smartass."

"You constantly have a scowl on your face, but you never see me complaining. Shove it, Seto. I'm not approaching _him_ yet so the personality switch isn't relevant right now. I'm not dumb, I'm aware of how to play it out."

"You're so touchy It's unbelievable." Seto shrugged the glare Yami sent him off and turned his attention back towards the entrance to the school building "I wonder where the King will be."

" _King_.." Yami snorted, finding King to be an inappropriate title. He plays kid card games for the love of Ra.

"Who knows, he may be placing on his innocent mask, concealing his true self."

Seto glanced at Yami from the corner of his eye, lips quirking "You sound like a kid who's been denied candy."

"Unlikely Seto." He rolled his eyes, advancing towards the school building as the school bell rang, signaling the start of class.

In Lieu of arguing further, Seto followed behind, swiftly catching up with his cousin to walk side by side towards the modern building. Several students watched them as they passed, others ignored them like the plague, unmistakably noticing their scowls and unapproachable aura. They entered the building not long after, thanking a girl who held the door open for them even though they were pretty much capable of doing it themselves.

The building was packed with students bustling about in a frantic endeavour to make it to class in time. Others lingered by their lockers in the halls, too far in a conversation with their little groupies. It's a typical High School scene that you would see on those God forsaken chick flicks, even though Domino High seems more tame and friendly. It's obviously an educational environment like schools should be.

"I'm quite impressed." Yami eyed the school with acceptance, his eyes falling on his fellow students. Spying a group of five girls staring at him from within a corner off to the side, he gave them his prize smirk and a small wink, mentally chuckling when they blushed and averted their gaze elsewhere.

"Do you mind?"

"What?" Yami rubbed the back of his neck, acting innocent.

"I think you're forgetting what we are here for, dear cousin of mine. Flirting with a bunch of hormonal girls isn't on our 'to do list'."

"Neither is being a stuck up ass. I think your jealousy is shining through that mask of yours." He gave a smug smirk, finding Seto's expression to be priceless.

"Please stop being delusional, cousin. I was forever aware of your stupidity, but this is just pushing it." His arms automatically crossed over his chest, his posture tense as he stares down his cousin with mild annoyance. He's used to their banter and he didn't mind it in the slightest. Yami is the only person he's able to let his guard down in front of, loving to tease his cousin as his cousin gets a kick out of taunting him. They get into an argument, pretend to be offended and soon laugh it off. It's a way to show they love and appreciate each other. Growing up together helped them form a strong family bond, knowing they have each others backs 100% if anything were to kick off unexpectedly. As partners, they face the world together, no matter what life throws at them.

Yami ignored his cousins reply momentarily as he began to scan the hall for his own locker. Pulling out his diary, his gaze flickered between the various lockers and his own number. Once locker 101 came into sight, he advanced towards it and began pulling his bag off his shoulder.

"Whats your code?"

Yami entered his code and shoved his bag inside once opened. He swiveled his body towards his cousin, eyes on the paper "It's 1997, pretty simple if you ask me.."

Seto nodded and leaned up against the lockers while waiting for Yami to accumulate his books. Seto never brought a bag with him so instead asked his dearest cousin to look after his own books for the day. It's not his fault he overslept once again and failed to complete his morning tasks in time. He likes to wake up, have a shower, spend an hour working on his laptop for things to do with his company and enjoy a peaceful breakfast in a relatively slow pace. He got as far as having a shower and shoving breakfast down his throat which, unfortunately, gave him indigestion. Never again will he oversleep. If he does, he will protest to Yami's demands to attend school with him and instead linger behind at home doing whatever he desires.

Seto although an assassin, owns his personal company called Kaiba Corp which is branched over a range of different countries. As the CEO of a gaming company, it's his job to set up and attend meetings, enhance systems and publish unique creations to improve earnings and ensure everyone's safety. When his father has no tasks, he emails a range of other companies worldwide, reviewing products and forming an alliance to help their performance improve, to increment profit and decrease cost. He loves his company and is proud it's one of the best in Japan which is exactly why he invests most of his time into his corporation. As the days pass by, Kaiba Corp continues to flourish in popularity.. so if he's known within Domino High, Yami and himself wouldn't be surprised.

Seto took his books off his cousin with a nod of his head in thanks. They now had to find their way towards class which apparently is on the second floor. Ignoring the few who approached them as they walk down the hallway, Yami and Seto ascended the steps and scanned the different doors for the right one. Fortunately, the doors have names embedded in them so finding the classroom was easier than they thought.

Seto knocked on the door and opened as soon as the teacher announced their presence, already knowing beforehand she will receive two new students. They entered and were immediately greeted with many stares but shook them off to greet their new teacher.

"Ahh, you must be Yami and Seto, I'm Mrs. Miko and I'll be your tutor for the rest of the year. As seen on your timetable, you come here daily in the morning for an hour before you set off to class, any questions?" Receiving a shake of the head, she smiled and turned towards the class "Ok class, today we have two new students who I'm sure you'll all welcome to Domino High." She gave a nod of her head, indicating to the duo that it's time to introduce themselves so the class can continue as normal.

"I'm Seto."

"Yami." He nodded towards his new classmates, stopping short when he locked eyes with familiar amethyst. He could feel a burn form in the pit of his stomach and unbeknownst to him, his eyes turned a tenebrous shade as anger radiated off him in streams. He placed on his usual mask to stop his emotions from surfacing and be picked upon by the class. He could feel his cousin shift beside him, following his gaze towards the source who shocked him, making him tense.

"So Seto, could you take a seat beside Joey and Yami, you have the pleasure of having a seat beside Yugi. Please raise your hands so they know who you are."

Yami didn't even wait. He shoved his hands inside his pocket, and his head kept bowed as he took a seat adjacent to the smaller teen who smiled at him kindly from his position behind the desk. Yami sat down and immediately focused on Mrs. Miko, pretending he couldn't hear the teen beside him introduce himself or ask him a bunch of irrelevant questions. His temper did flare dramatically when Yugi thought it would be a good idea to tap him on the shoulder to gain his attention. He evidently doesn't take hints when someone is trying to ignore him, _for a reason._

"So where are you from?"

Yami gave a mental sigh, deciding to answer in hopes it will shut the boy up. "Egypt, but I haven't visited in years."

"Oh.." Yugi leaned his elbow on the desk and placed his chin on his palm "So where have you been staying?"

Groaning, Yami finally turned his attention towards Yugi and immediately regretted doing so. A feeling erupted in his stomach which Yami concluded to be hatred. How can his uncle expect him to act friendly to someone who he's finding hard to look at? The feeling continued to grow as he continued to stare, but soon snapped his head away before he acted on his instincts. The question asked isn't important anyway.

Class carried on slowly to Yami's annoyance and irritation. He reluctantly answered the smaller teens questions after the kid carried on being persistent and found himself in a somewhat civil conversation with him. He bit his tongue on the odd occasion when they locked gaze which only seemed to flare Yami's temper. He found himself having a mental debate to take out his frustrations instead of on the kid which worked to some extent. When class ended, he was happy to know he had no other classes with Yugi until later that afternoon which gives him the chance to cool down and collect himself.

Lunchtime came soon after to their relief. Instead of heading straight towards the cafeteria like most of the students, they found themselves traveling outside near a tree to chat and get some shade. They sat down on a nearby bench and watched the other kids converse with their friends and talk gossip. Both were content with watching everyone else off in the distance. However, they were interrupted by two unwelcome voices calling out to them. Seto growled lowly in his throat as Yami cursed under his breath. Someone must be out to get them because so far, it's been a BAD day.

All Yami could think at the moment was how convenient it's all playing out. Of course the person who you wish to evade tries to pursue you, typical.

"Hey Yami!"

"Whad'up Kaiba?"

Yami found himself with his head in his hands, hoping everything he is experiencing is nothing but a dream that he will later awaken from, _alone_. He knows exactly what he's going to do when school ends. He's going to have serious words with his uncle because he's finding it hard to keep his composure. Seriously, what did his uncle expect? He's a skilled assassin who kills assholes for a living. He deals with his targets the way he sees fit. To be denied now, is slowly killing him inside. The annoying kid seems to have taken an instant liking to him and is persistent in being his friend. He tries to ignore him, but his attempts to do so are ineffective. The blond kid doesn't avail in such a situation either.

Seto appears to be pissed off with the whole ordeal too, what a surprise.

"What is it, mutt?"

"Eyy, who ya callin' a mutt? I ain't no dog!" Joey growled just as he took a seat on the dirty pavement.

Seto eyed the blond up and down, letting out a snort "Clearly.. Your appearance screams dog. Where's your lead mutt, are you a stray because the way you act, you're clearly not house trained."

"You son of'a-"

"-Hey Joey!" Yugi held a hand over his friends mouth, halting his words "Do not use such language!"

Joey pried his friends hand from around his mouth and smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry Yug, I couldn't help but lash out, ya know?"

"It's fine, just be more cautious next time, ok?" He smiled when Joey nodded his head and gave a huge grin.

Yami subconsciously let out a sigh, choosing to disregard their conversation and turn his attention towards the sky. Clouds lingered up above, marginally covering the sun. He raised an eyebrow when a cloud took shape, representing a dog running in what seemed to be a puddle. _Joey_.. Yami smirked.

"Cousin?"

His gaze fell from the sky, falling on his cousin who continued to watch him curiously. He noticed the two chatting in the background and bit his lip to hold in his anger. They seem so content like there's no care in the world "What is it?" His tone came out harsher than intended, but Seto seemed to shrug his attitude off.

"Remember your task.."

How could he forget especially when Yugi is a couple of steps away from him. He knew he was acting childish, having a tantrum just because his uncle set him a task that he's finding remarkably hard to complete. If only he knew the reason his uncle assigned him such a task, he would be able to cope with everything better. He's going into something blindly, not knowing the consequences or the outcome.

But looking at him now, he seems so innocent looking, eyes shining with mirth and happiness plus his posture is relaxed exhibiting he's at ease and content. His childlike features just seem add to his innocence which is what baffles Yami. He has to admit, if he didn't harbor the amount of distaste and hate for him like he did, he'd consider being friends with the adolescent duelist. But that's not going to happen because the innocent mask he wears conceals the evil within and Yami, thanks to his uncle, is fully aware of what lays beneath.

Yami watched his cousins expression turn solemn and sighed. "I know, I know.." He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He could feel a lump form in his throat, but ignored the bizarre feeling, knowing he has no other choice "We should meet up after school and do something, what do you say?"

Yugi seemed to contemplate for a brief moment before breaking out into a grin, nodding along with his blond friend "We'd love to, wouldn't we Joey?"

"Ye' man! We could go to da arcade an' play Yug at duel monsters!"

"Great.." Yami drawled, already regretting his decision "I guess we'll just meet outside the gate after school."

"Sounds like a plan! Joey and I have the last period together so we'll meet you then."

Seto nodded and walked away from the group, closely followed by Yami who was happy to escape the two teens "See you later Yugi, Mutt.."

"Wat did'a say Kaiba? I'm not a dog!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fingers tap over keys repeatedly, eyes glued to the screen as he scans a range of files installed on his hard drive. His eyes followed the numbers littered on the screen, smiling when he found one in particular. Punching the digits in his phone, he sat patiently, hearing the familiar ring and buzz in his ear. Five rings in, a familiar voice filtered through the speakers.

" _Hello_?"

"It's good to hear your voice again."

" _Aknadin? You're phoning, that means.."_

Aknadin smiled, his fingers absentmindedly tapping his desk "Indeed. I've told him about Yugi."

There was a brief pause on the other line before the same voice cut through the silence, voice anxious " _Is he.. Does he believe you_?"

"He took the bait. He's at Domino High, probably already working on completing the task I set." He smiled, proud of his own accomplishment.

" _I have no idea what to say, everything seems to be going smoother than I thought_."

Aknadin sighed, his hand placed on his temple "I was very persuasive. He disagreed at first with attending school, but I'm as stubborn as he is and luckily I had the upper hand because he caved after a little demanding. It's for his own good, he will thank us for this."

" _And hate us while he's at it._ "

Aknadin couldn't disagree, those words were very true. When Yami finds out, he will feel betrayed and hurt. There's no stopping the inevitable."I cannot agree more, but he will soon get over it and appreciate what we've done for him. Let's just hope he doesn't fall for Yugi.."

A sigh on the other line was heard, his breathing harsh " _Now that, I'm afraid, would ruin everything.. Do not let it happen, at least not until everything is over with._ "

He nodded though it went unseen "I don't think that will be a problem, Yami is having a hard time with keeping his hands off Yugi, if anything he will kill him out of anger."

" _That cannot transpire either..That's worse_."

"A little discipline won't hurt. I'll give you an update soon, take care and-"

" _Yesyes I know! I'll tell her you love and miss her, talk soon!"_

Saying his own goodbye, Aknadin threw his phone back on his desk, sighing. _Why do things need to be so complicated?_ He couldn't help but feel guilty despite doing what's best for not only Yami, but Yugi also. He's not the only one behind it, in fact, there're many others helping him achieve what he's set out to do. Keeping a major secret away from his nephew was not what he had planned, but plans change just like society changes with each generation.

Yami and Yugi cannot know of their plans otherwise all their planning would've gone to waste, remaining ineffective. _Nothing_ will be gained from the experience if that were to happen, however, _a lot_ will be lost.

 _Opposites attract_..

It's the **one** and **only** key to **success**.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I haven't been focusing on my writing much lately just because I've found myself struggling to get in the writing mood. I still can't, but I decided to push myself otherwise chapter two would never be posted xD

I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. When I read it back it seems like a load of garbage that I've put together without much thought.. Oh well, hope you enjoyed and hopefully I get back into writing

Evee xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

School went by at lightning speed to Yami's annoyance. He was hoping he would think of a plan to get out of meeting Yugi and Jou before the final bell rung out, however, he wasn't so lucky. He packed away his essentials and made sure to tidy up his desk before making his exit out of last period, Seto closely behind him. Not much was said on the short walk towards the front gates, both grunting and nodding their heads when someone acknowledged them. Surprisingly throughout the day they were able to make a couple of friends despite hating the thought a few hours prior. Yami couldn't help but smirk at all the glances that were being sent in his direction. He's damn handsome, he knew that. All these stares that were aimed at him only seemed to boost his ego much to Seto's irritation.

"Do you always need to act like _that_?" Seto asked, eyeing his cousin who's attention was elsewhere.

"Act like what?" He answered absentmindedly, watching a few girls cheerleading near the benches off to the side.

Seto snorted, knowing his cousin was pretending to be oblivious to his question. He wouldn't mind in the slightest, guys are complete flirts when it comes to girls, but the fact that everyone's attention was on Yami and not _himself_ , he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy grow at that thought. He did try to assure himself that he was so attractive that the ladies felt like they were beneath him, thus the eye contact was not permitted. He scowled. With that specific thought repeating itself in his mind, he came to the conclusion that his idea of reassurance was fucking ridiculous. "I'll disregard your failed attempt at being unaware. You know exactly what I mean dear cousin of mine. Your eyes are nowhere but on that cheerleading squad over there." He nodded his head in the direction of the screeching girls, finding their attitude and childish behaviour to be disgraceful and a huge turn-off. How they've captured Yami's interest, he wouldn't know.

Yami snapped his attention towards the brunet, a knowing smirk twitching at his lips "Oh..I know.." His smirked widened when the brunet's eyes held confusion "I know this saying spreads like the plague, but jealousy really is a bitch, is it not _cousin_?"

"Jealous? That's preposterous!" He crossed his arms over his chest "We've had this conversation before, women do not interest me like they seem to do to you. I find them completely unappealing and untamed like yapping canines. Why would I feel an ounce of jealousy because they drool over you like mutts?"

"Aye, who you callin' a dog Kaiba?"

Seto held his thumb and forefinger towards his temple, head bowed "What do you want mutt?" His tone was steady and calm, betraying the emotions swirling around his head. Talk about mutts and one appears out of thin air, great.

"Oii Kaibs, I'm not a fuckin' dog alright?" Jou balled his hand into a fist, shaking it in front of the CEO's face threateningly. In actuality, he wouldn't punch him, he only raised his fists as a threat, but Kaiba didn't need to know that.

"Learn how to pronounce my name right you F-grade specimen."

Jou rubbed the back of his head "Huh? Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Yugi sighed and stepped forward, patting his friend on the shoulder "I'm sorry Jou, it's the former.."

Jou waved his hands towards the air in exasperation "You ignorant jerk! I ought'ta-"

"-Ignorance can be cured, stupid is forever." He answered nonchalantly, brushing Jou's unintelligent insults off like one would brush dust off their shoulder.

"Ah ya' bastard, you downhearted, self-centered, arrogant, nasty little piece of-.. Woah Yugi, gimme that!" Jou cut himself off, lunging towards the sandwich Yugi held out towards the blonde. Said blonde eagerly took the offered treat, plopping it into his mouth with his famous grin "This is delicious Yug, thank ya'!"

Yugi giggled nervously, his feet kicking the grass "It's fine Jou.. Anything for you." Yugi couldn't be more appreciative that his best friend holds the name of the human garbage disposal. Food is like an antidote to those who fall victim to Jou's wrath. Offer him a treat, you are cured in an instant. However, it's only temporary. One slip up and you're back at square one. Fighting until more food is exposed just for the eager blond to devour it in a flash. "I-"

"If you guys are finished.." Yami interrupted, not appreciating the pointless argument or conversation even. He threw his bag over his shoulder and nodded his head towards the gate, silently hoping everyone would get the message and leave. He's not in a rush to spend time with them, more like in a rush to get the next couple of hours over with so he can jot down his progress and take a relaxing shower to ease his tense muscles. His stubbornness shows, but so does his need for relaxation.

"I agree with Yami, can we just act civil for this afternoon if that isn't too much to ask?" Yugi blushed, averting his attention away from his 'friends' when everyone's gaze was suddenly on him. Why does he feel so pressured? Why is he extremely shy? He has the inability to have a decent conversation without a sudden wave of shyness to strike him, making him recoil back into a shell he's never been before. He's at ease around his best friend Jou, and Kaiba isn't really a problem, he's been around jerks like him before therefore his attitude doesn't phase him in the slightest. It's Yami... His gaze is so stern and intimidating as if his forehead has a peephole and he's looking directly at his soul. It sends shivers down his spine, but he's sure it's nothing personal. He hoped.

"Whatever." Seto snapped, shoving his hands inside his pocket "If this dork is finished with his babbling I think it would be a convenient moment to get a move on otherwise I'll be going somewhere that's worth at least an ounce of my time."

Yami gave his cousin a glare, his lips curving into a snarl. He grabbed the unsuspecting male by his collar, jerking him to the side "What the hell are you playing at? Your vicious remarks are not helping with my situation whatsoever!"

Seto leaned forward, voice low so the two off to the side couldn't hear him "If I knew I'd be around _that_ , I wouldn't have agreed to come here."

"If I knew you'd act like this, I wouldn't have asked you!"

"You need me" He hissed, his eyes squaring in on his cousins "I'm here to keep you in line, without me you'd put a bullet through that kids head." He pointed viciously towards Yugi, glaring when the teen was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Believe what you wish, but mellow down a little if that's not too much to ask for."

"Again, whatever." He gave a roll of his eyes but nodded his head in defeat "I'll try and be civil with the mutt, but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

Yami held his hands up towards the air, head slightly bowed "I didn't ask you to like it, thanks Seto."

He just gave a small grunt before turning his attention back to the two teens staring at them with concern. He gave another roll of his eyes, God what has he got himself into?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami sluggishly stirred his shake around with his straw, his gaze fixated on his cousin and the mutt battling in out in a game of duel monsters while passing around insults. He couldn't help but sign in exasperation at the scene, not understanding why Seto goes as far as reacting to the blond when normally, he'd never give anyone 'beneath him' the time of day. It's a strange occurrence seeing his cousin stoop so low as to bark insults at an unintelligent blond who appears to have a limited vocabulary. Yami is sick of hearing, 'You obnoxious jerk, 'moneybags' or 'Ya bastard' and by the glare Seto sent him, so did he.

"Hey Yami, I found you! Did you get lost because when I turned around, you had disappeared!"

Yami managed a fake smile while gesturing for the smaller teen to sit opposite him, eyes locking with amethyst. Yugi and himself were walking around the arcade while Seto and Jou wandered off elsewhere. Yami didn't mind being alone with the teen apart from the fact that the kid doesn't seem to understand when he needs to be quiet. He would nod his head in agreement whether conscious of the question or not and make small gestures to show he was listening. When he saw a food stand off in the corner, he left Yugi's side while he was in the middle of telling a story and bought a shake. If Yugi wasn't so engrossed in his own musings, he would've realized beforehand that he was indeed having a conversation with nobody but himself. Yami watched the teen sit down in the offered seat with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, his hand reaching for the shake and raising it to Yugi's line of vision "This baby called me over."

Yugi gave a small giggle as he reached for the shake and raised the straw to his mouth to take a generous gulp without staring at the dumbfounded owner of said shake. Yami had ordered his favourite, chocolate.

Yami stared in shock, his now empty hand dropping to the table with a thump. He just.. His eyebrow immediately raised when Yugi locked eyes with his own startled ones while drinking his damn shake! Where's the boys manners?

"Sorry.." Yugi mumbled, placing the half empty shake on the table and sliding it back towards its owner "Chocolate is my favourite and it looked so inviting.." He blushed crimson, his eyes downcast to avoid the intense stare being sent his way.

Yami frowned as he leaned forward, his cheek placed on his palm that was being held up by his elbow resting on the table. He used his unoccupied hand to shove the shake back under the kids nose, his eyes lazily scanning the arcade before falling on his cousin who was snarling at his competitor "Have it, it's fine."

Yugi's head shot up, his eyes wide "Really? I mean I know you said I could, but I still feel the need to ask in case-"

"Have it."

"O-ok, thanks Yami."

"DAMNIT KAIBA, I'M NOT A DOG!"

"For the love of RA!" Yami held his head in his hands "There's no helping them!"

Yugi gave a sympathetic smile although the exasperated teen couldn't see it. "Do you wanna.. Uh, do you want to have a little stroll around the park?" Yugi asked, his fingers twiddling with his straw in nervousness.

Yami raised his head and nodded mutely, his hands shoved inside his pocket as he rose from his seat and circled around the table. He gave the timid teen a reassuring smile while nodding towards the exit. "Lets, Seto and Jou seem..occupied.."

Yugi glanced in the direction of their friends and smiled "So to the park?"

Yami responded with a slight nod, his legs already dragging his body towards the arcade exit.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I find myself here regularly, it helps me to relax whenever I feel stressed or find that I want to be alone." Yugi peered up at the sky behind his blond bangs, a serene smile on his face. He adores having simple walks through the park no matter what the weather.

Yami frowned, his hands still stuffed inside his pocket "You feeling stressed, may I ask why?" That was a question Yami didn't know why he asked. In all honesty, he didn't care at all about the teens life or how he feels on a daily basis. It was a means of a conversation and a spark of the moment otherwise he'd just grumble and let the kid draw out the conversation without actually listening. He's certain the teen is garrulous because he indulges in a conversation that most of the time is one-sided.

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze anywhere but on the teen beside him. "Three years ago my parents moved to Egypt and only came to visit every summer or when absolute necessary. I get calls from them often so it's not like I'm abandoned, but it doesn't stop me from missing them. I live with my grandfather, he took me in when his daughter and son-in-law moved away from Domino to go elsewhere."

Yami noticed the teens tense posture and couldn't help but bring up a question that had suddenly started to nag at him "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I asked to go, but they told me it would be best if I stayed here in Domino and kept my Grandpa company while he manned the game shop. I'm an obedient child and I hate arguing with my parents so I agreed even though deep down it broke me to be left behind. I know they love me, I see it in their eyes when they come to visit, but I just wish they told me the reason for leaving me.. What about you Yami? Do you live with your parents?"

Yami halted in his tracks as well as Yugi who noticed his friends lack of response. Yugi watched his friend in concern, a mental debate going on in his head whether to vocalize his concern or stay calm and reserved to allow his friend time to collect himself. He cannot help but feel guilty for bringing up a subject that unmistakably seems like a sensitive one for Yami, but as always he runs his mouth before thinking and will now have to pay the consequences for his straight forwardness.

Yami let his hand muscles relax as well as his shoulders that automatically tensed when Yugi brought up his parents. He had the urge to shout, lash out and kill, but immediately brushed that feeling away. Clearing the lump in his throat that had formed, he finally built up the courage to lock eyes with questioning ones "My parents died three years ago."

If Yugi felt guilt from before, it was nothing compared to how he feels now. He shook his head before lunging his body at Yami, his arms encircling his waist "I'm so so so so sorry! If I knew your parents were-..I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place, I apologize, please don't be upset, I should be mindful of what I say."

Yami throughout the kids speech stared off in the distance with his eyes wide. He felt completely numb, his body failing to respond to his mental commands as the teen embraces him in a comforting gesture. He couldn't think straight, his thoughts racing around his mind a mile per minute. Something seemed off, something seemed to click. This boy.. This innocent, compassionate boy who had supposedly killed his parents hardly appears to have a bad bone in his body.. How could he believe he committed a crime as sickening as that, how could his uncle believe it?

It didn't sit right with him, surely everything had been mixed up. Yugi at that time would be only 15, the same age as himself.

"Yami? Oh God, are you having a panic attack? I need to call Jou!"

Yami snapped out of it at Yugi's panicky voice. He held a firm grip on Yugi's shoulder before he could retrieve his mobile phone from within his pocket of his school attire. "Calm down, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some crucial information is all."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, his breathing slowly returning to normal "So you are fine? Everything is ok?"

"Sortof.." He mumbled, his feet kicking at the grass "There's something I need to discuss with my uncle, I feel as though I'm blinded by reality. Something doesn't sit right and I'm hoping to find out what this feeling is truly."

"Oh, heh..heh" Yugi gave a nervous laugh, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he joined Yami in lightly kicking the grass as a diversion from the slightly awkward conversation. He didn't know what to say, scared he would once again blurt out something personal and upset his friend all over again. He needs to work on his communication skills so he doesn't make people feel uncomfortable at every given moment. "Do you.. Do you want to exchange phone numbers?"

Yami broke out of his own trailing thoughts to acknowledge the timid teen who went back to fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Uh, sure.."

Yugi's eyes brightened, his lips curving into a beaming smile "Really?"

Again, this kid killed his parents?

The more he ponders on it, and the more innocence that is shown, the more he realizes how outrageous that sounds.

"It wouldn't hurt."

-x-x-x-x-x-

A sigh, a grimace and the sound of glass shattering against the floor was heard, his legs hauled up onto the kitchen table he sat at. He held a file in his hand, his eyes raised to lock on questioning ones. He shook his head, ignoring the headache that was making a quick appearance and pointed towards the file in hand. Leaning back, he threw said file towards his male companion, his hands gesturing for him to read it.

Seto surveyed his cousin's posture briefly before he turned towards the file and opened it with a swift movement of his hand. He surveyed what he was given, an eyebrow raising "What about it? It's a file about Yugi.."

"I'm very aware cousin." He inclined in his chair, his fingers and thumb pressed together to form a triangle "Does anything seem suspicious to you? Out of the ordinary?"

Seto's gaze flickered between the file and his cousin, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and wonderment "Why do you ask? You believe that-"

"I believe nothing, Seto. I'm not disbelieving nor am I accusing-"

"My father of being mistaken." Seto continued, lips pursed "We have evidence, all that leads to one suspect, Yugi."

Yami growled, his hand reaching blindly for the bottle of whiskey. He grasped his prize, frowning when said prize was harshly ripped from his grasp, the contents making out with marble floor. "Seto." His voice was low, eyes narrowed in disbelief "That was very immature of you."

Seto brushed his comment off, eyes trained towards the file he placed on the table. "What's changed? You spend a day with the shrimp and now what, you believe he's innocent?" If he knew his response would be a glare that had his hairs standing on edge, he would have kept his mouth shut.

"I never said he was innocent. THINK logically Seto. Yugi would have been fifteen at the time my parents were killed. He's so innocent and naive, 'killing' is probably not even in his vocabulary."

Seto inclined his head in agreement despite being unsure. As an assassin, he encounters many minors who commit major offences, such as killing, stealing, and rioting. It's common, more common than he had hoped. That alone makes him suspicious and weary. How is one able to trust when your eyes have been open to all the bitterness and discrimination in the world? Society, a world filled with suffering and neglect, despair and animosity? He didn't want to believe it, but what could he say? His father gathered everything together, he delivered the results that Yami and himself had longed to hear. Who knew it would be up for a debate? "And if he's not?"

"If he's not, I want answers. I will find the true murderer if need be." He stood up from his chair, mindful about all the shards of glass scattered over the floor "I'll look into it more and I'll keep an eye on Yugi. But for now, can you help me clean this mess up? It was partly your fault."

Seto chuckled, a chuckle full of sarcasm and amusement. He stood up along with his cousin while loosening his tie. "I'll leave you to it, have fun." In a few elegant strides, he was out the door before Yami could open his mouth to protest or utter curses.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uhh, so.. I was hoping for this chapter to be longer, but it's been sitting in my documents for a while now and I haven't added anything since. I have no inspiration nor the will to write, however, I'm trying to go with the flow which is exactly why I made Yami doubt the whole 'Yugi being a murderer' so suddenly. If you think logically, it would seem odd, right? A young boy who screams innocence doesn't really fit the picture. I also didn't want to make Yami look dumb, thus the reason he's suspicious of the whole situation.

I had a brief idea of what I was going to do for this story, that's the reason I started it, but now the whole plot seems like a load of garbage the more I think it over. I need new ideas, if not, you'll have to deal with a suckish plot, unless I'm able to work on it.

Long story short. I'm going to go off and find inspiration. The next chapter will be longer.

^.^ Cya!

Ps: Thanks for the reviews, they were very encouraging!x


End file.
